


Longing For Each Other's Warmth

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward are stuck out on a snowy mountain on a mission and they try to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing For Each Other's Warmth

Skye swung open the door to the wood cabin, expecting a rush of heat, but instead just meeting more cold air. She pulled her jacket tightly around her torso and headed off the find her temporary roommate.

The building was small, so she didn’t have to look for long before she found him hunched over the kitchen table, studying a map.

“Ward!” she said, a tone of annoyance clear in her voice.

“You’re back,” he responded, simply. “Did you find anything?”

“No, nothing. Why is it so cold in here?”

Ward turned to face her. “It’s not cold.”

“Are you _insane_? It’s fucking _freezing_. What’s _wrong_ with you?”  
Ward huffed and turned back to his work. As far as he was concerned, she was just being her usual dramatic self. Skye, however, wasn’t going to give up.

She moved to stand next to him. “Touch my nose,” she insisted.

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s so cold it’s about to fall off.”

“Skye, I’m not touching your nose.”

“Fine, but you get to explain why it’s missing to Coulson when we get back.”

“If I touch it, will you be quiet?”

“What do you think?”

He rolled his eyes and held his finger in front of her face.

“Skye, your nose isn’t going to – wow that’s cold,” he hissed, withdrawing his hand.

“See! I told you!” she whined, staring up at him like a petulant child.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“There’s firewood in the living room. You could go and light the fire you should have started _hours_ ago.”

“Why can’t you do it?” he asked, anxious to get back to his map. He was trying to figure out where the hell their enemies’ hidden base could be in the vicinity of the ice mountain they were stuck on.

“Because if I take these gloves off, my fingers are going to turn blue.”

Ward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Okay, fine.”

“Thank you,” Skye said curtly, spinning around to walk back to the fireplace, Ward following behind.

She hovered around him while he lit the match and stoked the flames until the fire eventually crackled in the hearth. Sighing with content, she plonked herself on the floorboards in front of it, sticking her hands out to warm herself. Making sure that she was satisfied, Ward went back to the kitchen.

He enjoyed five minutes of silence before Skye came sliding in in her socks.

“Hey, Ward, do we have any blankets? The floor is really cold and it’s kind of annoying that the fire only warms one side of my body at once. Also, when are you making dinner?”

He closed his eyes and told himself to be patient. The map could wait. The team weren’t expecting anything big to happen for another couple of days, and given that Skye hadn’t seen anything when she went out to check for tracks, he doubted they’d be needed before tomorrow, anyway.

“I’m making it now,” he told her, standing and moving to the pantry. “And there are some blankets in the bedroom closet.”

“Cool,” she said, skipping back out the door. She returned a minute later with a blanket pulled around her shoulders, the end dragging along behind her. She pulled herself up to sit on the bench top next to Ward at the stove.

“I thought you were cold?” he asked

“I am, but I’m also hungry. _You_ didn’t have to go hiking in the snow today.”

“I was doing important things here, you know,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I know, but at least you got to do them sitting down.” A noticeable shiver punctuated the end of her sentence. 

Ward looked at her sympathetically. Sometimes he didn’t appreciate how much of herself she put into the job. She was only just starting out properly in the field, and she was a lot smaller than him, and not as strong. Being out in the snow for hours would have taken much more of a toll on her than it would have on him.

“Go and sit by the fire, I can handle this,” he told her, a sudden softness in his voice.

He met with no hesitation. He smiled to himself while watching her leave, blanket still trailing along behind her tiny form. 

He later emerged from the kitchen carrying two steaming bowls of the standard vegetable soup, finding Skye leant up against a mountain that must have been made from every pillow they had, with her blanket draped across her lap. He could hear soft sounds coming from her phone, the screen illuminating her face. Even after her day, she still looked beautiful.

Ward shook off his thoughts and coughed, alerting her to his presence.

“Hi,” she said looking up at him. “The reception here is really shitty.” She put her phone down next to her to take a bowl from him.

He was about to go and sit at the table when he felt her hand on his leg.

“Hey, Ward. You look tired. Come sit down.” She shuffled over under the blanket and patted the space next to her. She looked so concerned for him that he couldn’t just deny her and walk away, like he usually would. So he sat down next to her, soup still in hand, and even draped the blanket over his legs.

Skye swallowed a mouthful before speaking. “How much longer do you think we’ll be out here?”

“I’m not sure. We won’t know until we find something, I guess.”

“So much for Christmas break, then,” she sighed, staring down into her bowl, stirring its contents around with her spoon.

“Hey,” Ward whispered. He hooked his fingers under her chin, getting her to look at him. “It could be a lot worse.”

“Yeah.” Skye’s words were barely louder than a breath. “It could.”

She looked into his eyes as she set her bowl aside and moved closer to him, bringing her hand to his face, touching his nose with hers, waiting for him to make the next move, to change everything.

He slammed the door on all those little voices in his head and kissed her. They started gently, still testing the waters, but quickly heated up. Shoving his soup out of the way, he pulled her into his lap and cupped her hips, Skye letting out a breathy moan as he did so.

She eventually pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes, catching her breath.

“Your nose isn’t cold any more,” Ward said, as he pressed his lips to its tip.

Skye’s giggle turned into a silent yawn, reminding him of her day’s exertions.

“You need some rest,” he told her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, good idea. Nothing’s to say we can’t finish this later right?”

Ward nodded his assurance and she climbed off him, back under the blanket and snuggled into his side. She was out to the world within minutes, leaving him with the noises of her light breathing and the crackling of the fire.


End file.
